


Out at the town

by Dcandmarvel24



Category: Flash and arrow legends of tomorrow
Genre: Crossover with flash and arrow, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcandmarvel24/pseuds/Dcandmarvel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard are on break so they decided to go to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing this on my phone and this is my first fanfic and I would like to know what other fanfic you guys want

"Leonard, do you want to go out on the town seeing that we are on break."

"Why would you think that,"

"I don't know maybe it's the way you look at me since we first met"

"I'll come"

"Meet you at 7:00"

——————————————————————

It was 6:30 Sara couldn't wait she was ready at 6:00 this was going to be awesome at least she hoped. She had a crush on captain cold for a while now since she like both girls and boys the choices are alright I mean she did say that she liked girls in front of Leonard but when she first saw him she was in love(and that was on the news catching up with the world since she was (died))

"7:00 you ready"

"Ya"


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating someone makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love for you to support me with this if you want me to write one that you want to see comment down below I don't own any Carrie Underwood songs

Sara and Leonard were on the way to the park which was beautiful when they stopped to see a shop that was selling movies and CDs( this was taking place in 2005) they both walked in and was looking through the selection of movies and CDs. "You know that this is a great country song" "Sara, you know to much about music it's just.." "Wait it's on." Right now he's probably slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp and she's probably getting thirsty "Sara, I have a reservation at a restaurant down the block it is at 7:45 and its 7:30 we might want to start going," "Wow you actually did that." Sara said smiling. "Ya and let's go" —————————————————————— After they are done eating the go on a walk. "Why did you start being a criminal?" "Lance I need to ask you something." "What" "Will... Can...go out with me" "If you are asking me out than yes I will go out with yo.." She was intupted by him kissing her it was magical than it ended terribly when an explosion hit near them. "Are you ok" Leonard said worried. "Ya you" "Ya lets go and helpout the others" "Ok"


	3. The captor of white canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong when Leonard and Sara help people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my phone thought it might be nice to have a little drama in this

(There was an explosion and Leonard and Sara decide to help people who are injured)

"This is a mess Leonard a mess of these people innocent people hurt" Sara says as she starts to tear up."The my father is one of them "

" it's all right Sara it's all right do you want to go see him" 

"No we can help with the others first he can take care of himselve when my sisters over there"

" that's laurel"

"the new black canary"

" hands up in the air" and a loud booming voice that sounds like Vandle Savages. 

"Now why would we do that" Leonard says letting his gun out of his jacket.

"You brought it"Sara says shocked.

"Never leave without it"

"Give me the girl or I will kill everyone in this city."

"NOO!!" Yells Sara as Leonard gets knocked out.

"Come with me and I'll spare him"Vandle Savage yells.

Sara lookes at Leonard and says  
"Fine I'll go"

Vandle grins and points a gun at Sara.

"Come along then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an end to this story omg I want to figure out if they get her out of there I myself was freaking out more tomorrow unless I am sick ttyl 
> 
> Dc/marvel


	4. Plan to get her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard wants to save Sara but he is stoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my phone. I know I said tomorrow but I was bored so I did another today

"Leonard, Leonard"

"What,Stein, where's Sara"

"Vandle Savage took her" Rip said.

"What we have to get her back"

"We tried,we couldn't" Kendra replied.

"What, we have to get her now"

"No you are not in a state to do that"

"Who asked you Ray"

"Nobody but still your not in a state" Ray said as a comeback.

"Why are you so keen to save her snart you never are like this."

"Mike" Leonard said as a warning.

"Leave us alone"

Kendra,Rip,Stien and Ray left leaving Mike Rory and Leonard Snart alone.

"Snart what is up with you."

"Nothing Rory."

"You ether kissed her or you asked her out"

"I didn't do ether of those things"

"Your blushing Snart you did ask her didn't you."

"Fine yes I did and kissed her"

"Did she say yes" Mike said sitting next to Snart.

"Ya she did then I kissed her but an explosion happened and we went to help Than I was noked out."

"We will get her back no matter what."

"Thanks that means a lot."

"Let's make a plan than."

"Ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me to do a cheesy comeback for Ray and I did. I didn't think at the beginning of this story Leonard will attempt his feelings towards Sara so soon that Mike. Stuff happened and that's how it turned out. Tell me what other fanfictions I should do please.


	5. Sara's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Sara is doing when Leonard and Mike are planning to get her back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you don't like violence or mention of it please skip this chapter

It was dark. Sara couldn't see a thing. She missed Leonard,the team, but mostly Leonard. A noise came from outside.

"Come with me" A booming voice stated.

As she walked down the hall she heard someone scream in pain.

"What's happening"

"Nothing that you need to know"

Silence for the rest of the way.

"Savage what do you want"

"I want you to tell me where your friends are"

"Never"

"Than we will do it the hard way"

After 5 hours of torture she still wouldn't say.

"Take her back to her cell and feed her"

"Sir,Why"

"If she dies we wouldn't know were her friends are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short chapter but I didn't have enough time to make it longer ttygl that's what I am going to say from now on ttygl


	6. Got her at what cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to get her back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on my phone. I didn't add carter because he is died in the show so I didn't think that it will be nice to the people who love hawkman

" everyone gets the plan" Leonard says.

"Yes" Mike, Martan,Jax, Ray and Rip say at the same time.

"Got it" Kendra says.

"Let's do this"

—————————————————————

They were at the place where Sara's tracker was and the plan was in motion.

Heatwave, atom, and rip goes to the right and takes down all the computers.

Firestorm,and hawkgirl take out the guards.

Captain cold finds white canary.

About 5 minutes of seaching for Sara Leonard finds her,clothes ripped,hair messed up.

"Sara what did he do to you" Leonard whispers.

"I tortured her" Vandle savage says

"Why"Leonard says charging his gun and aims it at savage.

"You can't kill me"

"Not planning to"Leonard says as he shoots Vandle."let's go Sara"picking her up.

—————————————————————

Sara wakes up expecting savage to be in front of her but she was in the ship, she looks around,Snart was sitting next to her,asleep.

"Hey" Sara says as loud as she could still being tried from all of the torture she was put through.

"How are you feeling," Leonard says after he wakes up.

"Could be better could be worse" Sara swore she saw him smile.

"That's good"

"Hey where were we before the explosion."  
Sara says hoping that he would kiss her,and he did. 

The door opens but lance and Snart don't notice it.

"Well I hope I'm not Interrupting anything."Rip says as he enters the room with the rest of the team.

"Leave them alone hunter"Kendra says as she notices Sara was blushing a lot and Leonard well you know it's there but you can't see it. Everyone else was speechless.


	7. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick and knee injury so couldn't write by the time I was free to

It's been 3 days and then it happened.

)))))))))))()))))))));)()))))()))))())))))))))))

Sara was bored as in very bored it's been 3 days and she is still not aloud to fight.

Flashback 

"Rip I can handle it"

"Ms. Lance I am sorry but you are not fit to be in a mission yet"

End of flashback 

Everyone was in the mission.

"Sara"

"Yes gidion"

"Captain hunter is hear and he wants to talk with you"

"Tell him I'm on my way"

Walking down the hall she sees Kendra looking shocked as Jax and stein take her to the med bay as Mike follows.

"Miss lance please sit down"

"Rip..."

"Sit down" 

Ok Sara says to herself as rip is never like this.

"Before I tell you what happened to someone I need to tell you that Kendra saw carter at least she thought she did,"

"And way are you telling me this"

"Sara Leonard is outside, but be careful he saw his dad and he is requesting you to talk to him."  
(((((()((((()(()()()())))))))))())(((((()(((((()

"Leonard rip told me what happened are you ok"

"I think"

"That's good..."

"Stop I need to tell you something"

"What"

"I'm returning to 2016"

"Why"

"Because I'm to dangerous to be around I don't want anyone getting hurt, even you. Good bye Sara" Leonard says as he kisses her on the lips.

Sara could feel she was about to cry so she went to her room and asked gidion to lock the door and no one can come in. After that was done she cryed she cryed so much that she was worried if she'll be the same again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in some Mike and Kendra action into it


	8. Leonard come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and Sara needs to tell Leonard

"Negative, negative, please be negative," Sara says as she waits for the pregnancy test to tell her the answer.

"Calm down Sara," Kendra says "it's going to be okay"

"No it isn't, it's been a week since Leonard left I can't have his child when he isn't going to be here" Sara says as a tear fells down.

"Time" Kendra says.

"Dame it, it's positive."

" what do you want to do"

"Well I have to tell them team"

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Ya I will have to sooner or later"  
()))))))))(((((((($((())()(("@);@@:)))));)))

"Sara are you ok" RIP says worried.

"Ya well..."

"Well what" Mike says inpatiently.

"I'm pregnant" everyone gasps. 

"Who's the father?"Martain Stein asked

"Leonard" 

"What how... Leonard left a week ago." Mike says.

"Ms.lance is three weeks pregnant." Gidion stated.

"So when you were kidnapped by savage you were pregnant?!?" RIP says surprised that the baby is still alive.

"Ya I guess that he or she is going to be a tough one like me."

"Well I guess we have to find Mr.Snart, let's go to 2016"

());):):):):):(:):):):):):):):):):(:):):):):):))

"I'll be right back" Sara says as she runs to the closet bathroom with Kendra behind her.

"Well I guess that we should have expected that." Ray says trying to be if humour.

"Sorry about that" 

"You don't have to apologize your pregnant Sara."

"Ok can I see my family first"

"Of course"

();):)(;):(;):(:);(:):(:(:(:(:(;););););):):);))

"YOUR WHAT" captain Lance yells"WITH A CRIMINAL SARA WHY."

"Dad you think I want to be pregnant"

"No I suppose your right I'm sorry I over reacted"

"Did I here you yell...Sara" 

"Hi Laurel why was dad yelling?"

"I'm pregnant with Leonard's kid"

"Oh then why are you here"

"Leonard came back to 2016"

"Oh let's go find him"  
(:):):(:):):):(:):(/)::):):):):):):(:):):(:):(:)

"Put your hands up Snart"

"Now why would I do that Flash"

"Because Sara is looking for you and since your in central city I was tasked to get you"

"Why does she want to see me?" Leonard said half curious.

"She didn't tell me."

"I'll go if you let me do one steal something and not catching me."

"Fine she's at the sport were you saw the ship was"

():(:(:(:(::):):):):):):):(:(:(:):):(:(:):):):))

"Lance what do you want"

"I have news"

"Did something happen to you or the team?"

"Mostly me"

"Did you get kidnapped again"

"No"

"What happened than"

"I'm pregnant Leonard with your kid"

Leonard took no time and kissed Sara for a long kiss.

"I thought you would be mad"

"Never at you at myself for leaving but really we are going to raise this kid together no matter what."

"Ms.lance and Mr.snart are you coming because gidion found savage."

"Yes" both Sara and Leonard say at the same time.

"I forgot to ask you how long are you"

"3 weeks"

"I already can tell that rant this kid is going to be like you tough"

"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had writers block and is was sick with the flu that's why it took so long for a update. I didn't want to write the smut didn't feel like it so hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please leave a comment to tell me what other fanfiction story guys want ttygl
> 
> Dc/marvel


	9. Changed mind

I changed my mind and keeping all my works and add to them


End file.
